Legeremancia
by MeryWeee
Summary: Harry quiere practicar Legeremancia con Hermione pero ¿por qué no se deja ella? ¿qué esconde su amiga?


_Weys!!_

_Bueno se que tengo que terminar el otro fic, pero mientras se me ocurrió esta idea y antes de que se me fuera de la mente la tuve que plasmar aquí. Espero que os guste. Seguro que las que os poneis a criticarme de mis capitulos cortos disfrutareis con el one-shot más largo que he escrito en mi vida (10 páginas de word)_

_Disclaimer: Nada mío, como siempre todo de JK (la tía suertuda)_

_Pareja: SSHG (cómo no)_

_Rated: M, +18 (cómo no xD)_

_Resumen: Harry quiere practicar Legeremancia con Hermione pero ¿por qué no se deja ella? ¿qué esconde su amiga? _

_Bien espero que os guste. Ahora un poquillo de autopublicidad! Pasaros por mi fic largo sobre esta pareja "Caramelos de lujuria" (si os gusta este seguro que él otro también)_

_Ya que estais pasaros tambien por mi fotolog sobre esta pareja: __/lionsnake_

_Ahora si...disfrutad!_

**Legeremancia-Oneshot**

_23 de Diciembre, Grimmauld Place, 18h23'_

"Vamos Mione, ¿por qué no me dejas hoy?" insistió Harry señalándola con su varita. Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"No, Harry, es un ataque a mi intimidad" contestó Hermione harta de repetírselo ya.

"¿Intimidad? Mione soy tu mejor amigo ¿qué me vas a ocultar que yo no sé?" le encaró Harry, que comenzaba a alterarse también. Hermione se sonrojó. "Oh, vamos! No miraré cuando vea que hay una escena en la que estés intimando con Ron, lo prometo"

"No es eso, Harry, es..." dijo Hemione tímidamente, Harry la estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared. Claro que sabía que él pasaría de las escenas en las que ella estuviera con Ron, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esta vez...no eran solo las escenas con Ron las que quería que no viera.

"Mione, tengo que practicar! Nunca lograré ser un buen Auror"

"Por Merlin, Harry, ni si quiera nos hemos examinado de los EXTASIS, cómo sabes que aprobarás los suficientes como para poder ser Auror"

"Tienes razón" dijo Harry bajando la varita, derrotado. Hermione suspiró aliviada y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. "¡Mione!"

"¿Qué?" dijo ella dándose la vuelta, cuando vio que Harry la apuntaba de nuevo con la varita, no se dio cuenta lo suficientemente pronto para protegerse.

"_Prot-"_ gritó Hermione cuando reaccionó

"_Demaius!" _demasiado tarde. Hermione de repente se desmayó. Hermione, en sus sueños, comenzó a sentir como Harry empezaba a meterse en su mente, ella misma vio las imágenes mientras Harry las pasaba. Algunas las pasaba rápidamente, mientras que en otras se paraba un rato, no mucho. Hermione rezó por que no llegara a las imágenes que ella no quería que viera.

Harry, como se esperó, no veía nada interesante en la mente de Hermione. Siempre la cogía a ella para practicar porque nunca tenía secretos que ocultar, aunque desde hacía un tiempo se mostraba más reservada. Aunque estaba seguro que era por su relación con Ron. Mientras veía una cantidad de imagenes de ellos estando en Grimmauld Place, en Hogwart y en La Madriguera. Harry pasaba rápidamente las imágenes en las que veía a su amigo pelirrojo con ella.

De pronto a Harry le llamó la atención una imagen que no conocía. Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwart, sola. De repente dando la vuelta por uno de los pasillos apareció Filch. Harry se temió lo peor, pero Filch actuó como si no hubiera nadie en el pasillo. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione llevaba su capa de invisibilidad. Hermione pasó por el lado de Filch, haciendo soltar a la Sra. Norris un bufido.

"No hay nadie aquí, querida" dijo Filch respondiendo al bufido de su gata.

Hermione no hizo caso y siguió andando. Iba decidida, como si hubiera echo ese recorrido varias veces. Tras un rato andando por los pasillos Harry notó un frío que reconoció como el de las mazmorras. ¿Dónde iba Hermione? La oscuridad se hizo más fuerte y Hermione conjuró un _Lumos. _Se encontraban delante de una pared, solo una pared. Pero entonces Hermione tocó uno de los ladrillos, murmuró algo y de la pared apareció una puerta de madera. Hermione abrió el pomo y entró.

La puerta desapareció tras ellos y un cuarto enorme se abrió ante sus ojos. Estaba escasamente decorado y los cuadros que había eran de paisajes, ninguna retrato y menos aún ninguna foto en el cuarto. Harry se preguntó si vivía alguien allí. Pero entonces Hermione habló. "¿Hola?¿Hay alguien?" dijo ella a nadie en particular. Un ruido vino del sofá que había delante de la chimenea, donde una figura negra se sentaba. Harry intentó reconocerla pero estaba demasiado lejos, por fortuna Hermione comenzó a acercarse.

Harry comenzó a sentir cómo Hermione comenzaba a despertarse y rápidamente salió de su mente justo en el momento en el que ella abrió los ojos. Hermione le miraba desconcertada, Harry rezó porque no se acordara de mucho.

"¿Qué a pasado, Harry?" dijo ella rascándose la cabeza dolorida. Harry suspiró aliviado.

"De repente te desmayaste, Mione" Harry intentó sonar lo más creible posible. Por lo visto lo consiguió ya que Hermione no se fue para él para encantarle. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza y me siento desconcertada como si hubieran estado andando por mi mente un largo tiempo" dijo Hermione rascándose en el sitio donde dolía. Vagos recuerdos de su discusión con Harry se arremolinaban en su mente, pero ninguno de cuando se desmayó.

"Vamos a tomar un té" dijo Harry ayudándola a levantarse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_24 de diciembre, Grimmauld Place, 01h37'_

Harry intentó salir cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertar a Ginny, pero le fue imposible ya que la pelirroja estaba agarrada a él con bastante fuerza. Entonces decidió apartarla para así poder salir. _Primero un brazo, asi bien Harry. Luego una pierna...oh Ginny por Merlin afloja la fuerza de la pierna. Asi genial, parece que me ha leido la mente. Ahora se trata de girarla para un lado...aaasi. Perfecto._

Harry respiró aliviado. Miró la cama de al lado donde dormía Hermione, cogió su vartia y quitó el encanto _muffliato_ que le había echado antes mientras él y Ginny tonteaban, echó un encanto silenciador a la habitación y luego apuntó con su varita a Hermione.

"_Legeremans!" _susurró Harry. Definitivamente algun día tendría que aprenderlo a hacer sin decir ninguna palabra, pero ahora su curiosidad le mataba.

En un segundo entró en la mente de Hermione y tras viajar durante un rato por los pensamientos que a Harry no le interesaban llegó a donde se había quedado antes. Allí estaba en esa habitación escasamente amueblada y sentado en el sillón aquel hombre de pelo negro. Hermione se fue acercando y la figura se fue haciendo más y más clara para Harry. Pelo negro, lacio. Vestido de negro, por lo menos una capa negra llevaba, Harry no conseguía ver nada. La cosa era que le sonaba esa figura.

De pronto se levantó la figura. Harry jadeó de la sorpresa. Snape. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaban en los cuartos privados de Snape_. _¿Qué hacía Hermione con Snape aquí? Snape avanzó a Hermione.

"Tome, Srta. Granger, esto la ayudará a calmarse" dijo Snape tendiéndole una copa, Harry vio la mano temblorosa de Hermione cogiéndola. Hasta entonces Harry no se había dado cuenta que Hermione respiraba rápidamente. Estaba muy nerviosa. "Sientese" dijo Snape volviendo a tomar asiento pero esta vez en un sillón. Hermione se sentó en el sofá.

"¿Sabes por qué esta aquí?" continuó hablando Snape. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Snape levantó una ceja "¿Y bien?"

Ella suspiró. "Porque..." la voz de Hermione temblaba "...yo...le besé" A Harry se le paró el corazón. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué Hermione había besado a ese murciélago grasiento? Imposible, seguro que había echado algo en su copa. Si, seguro.

"Bien. ¿Y...por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Snape con un tono de voz que Harry no reconoció. ¿Estaba hablado Snape a Hermione sin dureza en la voz? ¿No usaba sarcasmo? Waw.

"Yo...no quería hacerlo" contestó Hermione tímidamente "...fue un impulso, era la fiesta de Navidad y bueno bebí demasiado...lo siento, señor...yo...merezco la expuls..."

"Tranquila" la cortó Snape "Yo...no le he dicho nada a Minev...a la Directora. Queria hablar antes con usted, Srta Granger" Ella suspiró aliviada "Bien, dado que usted no estaba muy consciente y ahora se arrepiente, no creo que haya más que hablar. Asunto olvidado. Puede irse, Srta. Granger."

Hermione se levantó y soltó la copa intacta encima de la mesa que había a lado del sofa. Su mano aún temblaba. Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Harry supuso que iba a la Sala Común, pero a él no le interesó. Comenzó a divagar por las memorias de Hermione de nuevo y se paró en la del día del baile de Navidad. Curioso.

Harry de pronto sintió frío, Hermione se tambaleaba por las afueras del castillo, solo con su vestido, sin capa. Pero no temblaba, quizás el alcohol le impedía tener frío. Apenas había luz ya que no había luna, se distinguían pocas cosas. De repente una luz le cegó. La luz se dirigió a Hermione.

"Srta. Grager, se puede saber ¿qué hace aquí fuera?" se escuchó la voz dura de Snape.

"Paseo" dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

"Hace un poco de frío para pasear tan..." Snape la miró de arriba a bajo "...ligera de ropa"

"¿Ligera de ropa? Profesor, puedo estar aún más ligera de ropa" Harry jadeó, si que le afectaba el alcohol a Hermione. La cara de Snape era un poema, estaba sorprendido por su reacción. Pero pronto cambio a su típica expresión inescrutable.

"Entra en el castillo, Srta. Granger, antes de cojas frío" dijo Snape haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado el último comentario de Hermione.

"Querría usted calentarme, profesor?" contestó Hermione acercándose a Snape. Harry hacia rato que no respiraba. ¿Era esa su amiga? Snape ya no intentaba ocultar su asombro.

"Eh...Srta. Granger, vamos para el castillo" dijo Snape nervioso cogiéndola por el brazo y tirando de ella. Hermione se dejó llevar. Harry se dio cuenta, gracias a la luz de la varita de Snape, que estaban bajo las escaleras del castillo. Snape abrió la puerta a Hermione y en un gesto caballeroso la dejó entrar primero. Cerró la puerta tras él, Snape se puso nervioso. Hermione estaba demasiado cerca y se acercaba aún más.

"Srta Granger ¿Qué..." Pero Snape no acabó la frase ya que Hermione había cerrado la distancia entra ellos y tenía sus labios sobre los suyos. Snape se puso rígido, sus manos a los lados, con los puños apretados. Hermione sintiendo que él no respondía a su beso puso sus manos en la cintura de Snape y la rozó con la suya. Snape gimió y ella aprovechó eso para colar su lengua en su boca.

Hermione aprisionó a Snape contra la pared, entonces Snape comenzó a corresponder al beso. Harry pudo ver como las manos de Hermione viajaba hasta la nuca de Snape para profundizar aún más el beso, por otra parte las manos de Snape habían bajado a la cintura de ella. En un movimiento rápido Snape la cogió de las muñecas y rotando posiciones la fijó contra la pared con las muñecas en alto. Pero entonces la soltó y se distanció, rompiendo el beso.

Hermione y Snape se quedaron mirándose, ella dio un paso hacia él para volver a atrapar sus labios, pero él retrocedió. "Fuera" gruñó él. Hermione le miró desconcertada. "¡No me has oído o ¿que?! ¡¡FUERA!!"

Hermione corrió, de repente Harry notó que la Hermione que dormía a su lado se movía. Salió corriendo de su mente y se levantó de su lado. Pero Hermione abrió los ojos y le vio.

"Harry ¿que haces aquí?" dijo desconcertada. Harry no sabía que decir.

"Yo...eh..." entonces miró a Ginny y Hermione sonrió.

"Vale, tranquilo no le diré nada a Molly" Dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara, Harry sonrió aliviado. "Buenas noches" dijo dándose la vuelta. Harry se acostó de nuevo con Ginny.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_24 de Diciembre, Grimmauld Place, 09h13'_

El olor de bacon y los huevos fritos del desayuno se colaban por sus agujeros nasales, pero él apenas había comido. No paraba de mirar a Hemione, que por lo visto tenía bastante apetito, casi como Ron que comía bastante rápido para que Hermione no le quitara las tostadas.

"Mione! Gue be baza goi?" grito Ron con frustración mientras masticaba una tostada y tenía una en cada mano.

"Nada, solo que tengo hambre" dijo Hermione tranquilamente. Ron tragó.

"Vaya y que te tiene tan hambrienta?" dijo dándole otro mordisco a otra tostada.

"Nada, estoy un poco nerviosa, porque...no nada"

"¡¿Por qué?!" saltó de repente Harry. Hermione lo miró desconcertada.

"Bueno, es...en fin estoy nerviosa porque hoy cenamos con la Orden, hace tiempo que no los vemos" contestó Hermione poniéndose roja y teniendo de repente mucho interés en sus zapatos. Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

"Snape" susurró Harry. Hermione levantó la cabeza hacia él sobresaltada.

"¿Qué has dicho?" dijo asustada.

"Nada"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_24 de Diciembre, La Madriguera, 21h17'_

Hermione acababa de pasar por las puertas del salón, Harry había estado esperando que se fuera a tomar una siesta por la tarde para poder leer de nuevo su mente y ver si había habido más momentos con Snape. Harry lo dudaba ya que solo fue hace dos días que fue el baile de navidad, pero quería comprobarlo por si acaso a ese bastardo grasiento se le había ocurrido tocar a su amiga. Hermione se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Que te pasa hoy, Harry? Pareces distante" dijo con una sonrisa.

"No es nada, estoy nervioso por ver a Sirius" contestó él, esa escusa la usaba tanto como ella la de ir a la biblioteca. Y como la de ella siempre funcionaba ¿cuando sabe uno que es verdad? _Quizás tendría que controlar más las salidas a la biblioteca de Hermione a lo mejor más de una vez a ido a ver al murciélago de los calabozos. No, no...pareció que esa fue la primera vez que se besaban. Y la última._

"Sí hace mucho tiempo que no lo ves" dijo ella.

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos en la entrada. La voz exaltada de Molly se escuchaba entre todas las voces. "¡Oh como os he echado de menos!" Harry y Hermione saltaron de sus asientos y fueron corriendo a la entrada. Allí estaban Mcgonagall, Lupin, Siruis, Tonks, Shacklebolt y Moody. Ron y Ginny abrazaban y besaban a cada miembro, los gemelos bajaban por las escaleras mientras Molly, que ya había apretujado lo suficiente a cada miembro hasta que cogieran una tonalidad azulona, se dirigió a la cocina. Arthur por su parte condujo a los invitados al comedor, que había sido aumentado de tamaño al igual que la mesa donde había una gran cantidad de platos sabrosos. Todos tomaron asiento. Harry se sentó a lado de Sirius y Ron. Hermione estaba delante suya sentada a lado de Ron y a su otro lado había una silla vacía.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien. Hermione por lo visto se había dado cuenta también ya que buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Ambos iban a hacer la pregunta pero Ron se les adelantó.

"¿Donde está Snape?" preguntó mirando a Mcgonagall.

"El PROFESOR Snape está terminando de prepararme la poción 'matalobos'" contestó Lupin desde el otro lado de la mesa corrigiendo a Ron por no llamarle con respeto. "Dentro de dos días es luna llena, pero dijo que no se retrasaría demasiado"

"Vaya si llego a saber que voy a preocuparos tanto hubiera dejado al lobito suelto sin su poción" silbó Snape desde la puerta del comedor, todos giraron sus cabezas para mirarle. Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione era la única que no lo había echo y de nuevo sus zapatos volvieron a ser interesantes.

"¡Severus bienvenido! Siéntate allí" dijo Molly que acababa de entrar con un plato de pavo asado. Snape miró el sitio que le señalaba y se puso rígido. Harry siguió con la mirada el dedo de Molly y se puso tan rígido como Snape. El único asiento libre era a lado de Hermione, la cual aún miraba hipnotizada sus pies y la cual dio un respingo a sentir la presencia de Snape a su lado. Hermione levantó su mirada y le miró sonrojada. Snape se limitó a saludarla con la cabeza.

_24 de Diciembre, __La Madriguera 23h03'_

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando terminó la cena hace una hora, ningún percance con Snape y Hermione. Quizás tampoco debía preocuparse tanto. Al fin y al cabo Hermione siempre le hace caso a los profesores y Snape le dijo de olvidarlo, así que seguro que Hermione solo se comportaba así porque estaba avergonzada. Harry sonrió, la guerra le había vuelto un paranoico. Tomó un sorbo de su vino de elfo y siguió escuchando a Ginny que le hablaba algo sobre Bill y Fleur.

Harry echó un breve vistazo al salón donde se encontraban todos. Molly y Arthur hablaban tranquilamente con Mcgonagall, siempre insistía en hablar con ella para convencerlos en reducir las tarifas de Hogwart, pese a que ahora solo era Ginny y Ron los que estaban allí. Los gemelos charlaban con Shacklebolt sobre negocios con el ministerio y su tienda. Tonk, Remus y Sirius se reían a menudo, seguro que recordaban algunos momentos pasados. Moody hablaba o más bien discutía con Snape en una esquina. Hermione y Ron estaban hablado, aunque por la actitud del pelirrojo le prestaba poca atención a su novia. Igual que él a la suya. Suspirando y tomando otro sorbo de vino de elfo volvió a centrarse en Ginny.

_25 de Diciembre, __La Madriguera 00h43'_

Definitivamente el ambiente que ahora se respiraba era mucho más suelto, la risas y los susurros era más continuos. Olía más a alcohol. Mcgonagall, Shacklebolt y Moody se había ido diciendo algo sobre la edad y altas horas de la noche. La verdad es que nadie les había reprochado nada. Ahora el salón estaba casi ocupado por parejas.

Molly y Arthur estaban en uno de los sofales, sonriéndose tontamente y haciéndose carantoñas el uno al otro. Los gemelos reían con Sirius. Ron estaba echado en Hermione mientras ésta leía un libro. Tonks y Lupin se miraban el uno al otro como si en cualquier momento fueran a devorarse, el pelo de Tonks era de un rojo intenso. Harry sonrió, él estaba con Ginny abrazados. Snape estaba solo, en un butacón, leyendo un libro.

La verdad es que el ambiente estaba un poco decaído ahora que lo pensaba. Pero no tardó en animarse porque los gemelos junto con Sirius se levantaron y pusieron música en uno de los aparatos de reproducción muggles de Arthur y se pusieron a bailar. Pronto comenzaron a sacar a bailar a más gente y al rato todos bailaban, menos Snape que los miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una copa de whisky de fuego en una mano. Nadie se atrevió a sacar a bailar a Snape, por muy borracho que estuvieran todos.

Pronto el alcohol se bebió como si fuera agua debido a la sed que daba el baile y pronto el baile se volvió más y más caliente por parte de las parejas. Bueno en realidad, por parte de dos parejas, Tonks y Lupin y él y Ginny. Los gemelos bailaban dando saltos junto con Sirius, Hermione llevaba a Ron por las escaleras ya que se acababa de dormir. Nunca aguantaba el alcohol. Snape...bueno Snape seguía intentando leer.

Hermione bajó al rato y se tambaleó hasta el sofá desplomándose en él. Harry miró a Snape, que no había levantado la vista del libro, se encogió de hombros y le prestó más atención a Ginny. Definitivamente no había nada de lo que preocuparse por lo que ¡a disfrutar de Ginny!

00000000000000000000000000

_25 de Diciembre, __La Madriguera, un minuto después._

Snape levantó la mirada cuando Harry la desvió de él. _El estúpido niño lleva mirándome desde que cruzé la puerta del comedor. Un Gryffindor nunca fue discreto para el espionaje, pero ¿por qué me vigila? Será que la Granger le ha contado lo que pasó entre nosotros y se asegura de que no vuelva a pasar. ¡Pero quien se cree que es!¡Maldito niño engreído!¡Igual que su padre!_

Snape se levantó de su asiento cuando se aseguró de que Potter tenía su lengua metida profundamente en la garganta de la chica Weasley, así no se enteraría de sus movimientos. Fue al sofá donde estaba Granger y se sentó a su lado. Granger dio un respingo, pero no me miró.

"Espero que su amigo Potter no se vaya de la lengua y se lo diga a la directora" dijo Snape.

"Decirle ¿qué?" dijo ella aún sin mirarle.

"Ya sabes, lo que paso entre nosotros" dijo Snape sin inmutarse.

"No pasó nada entre nosotros" dijo ella irritada. Snape se acercó a ella, ella se estremeció cuando Snape tocó su brazo,

"No dicen eso tus reacciones" le susurró él en el oído, poniéndole los pelos de gallina y haciéndole soltar un suspiro.

"Yo no le he dicho nada a Harry" dijo ella cambiando de tema para recuperar su autocontrol. Snape sonrió con satisfacción, había logrado ponerla nerviosa.

"¿Entonces por qué no ha parado de vigilarme desde que me entré?" contestó Snape aún con calma.

"No sé...creerá aún que eres poco de fiar, la guerra le a vuelto muy paranoico. La guerra nos ha cambiado a todos" dijo ella con melancolía.

"Si, incluso a tu patético novio parece haberle cambiado" contestó Snape. Hermione le miró por primera vez.

"Ron no es mi patético novio, ni si quiera es mi novio ya" escupió Hermione.

"No parecía eso hace unas horas"

"Hace una horas no sabia que mi novio era un alcohólico que se tiraba a su antigua exnovia!" le gritó Hermione, afortunadamente la música estaba tan fuerte que solo Snape pudo oirlo.

"Bien, todos supimos que Ron no era para ti" Hermione le miró y de repente comenzó a llorar. Snape rodó los ojos. "¿Por qué llorar, muchacha tonta? Deberías estar dando saltos de alegría por haberte separado de ese descerebrado" Hermione se sorbió los mocos y alzó la mirada.

"Voy a ser una solterona toda mi vida" dijo ente hipos. Snape suspiró, hasta llorando era jodidamente hermosa.

"Oh vamos Granger! Eres joven y lista ¿quien te rechazaría?" dijo él intentando calmar a la joven. _Si joven, lista, guapa y esta realmente buena, pero es mejor que no haya dicho esos adjetivos. Sigo siendo su profesor._

"Ron! Ron me rechazó y..."él la cortó.

"Como ya he dicho el pequeño Weasley es un estúpido"

"Y usted" Snape levantó una ceja "Usted también me rechazó"

"Bueno...mis motivos son diferentes, pero no la rechacé, Srta. Granger" afirmó Snape que corriendo se levantó y se apartó de ella, yendo a su sillón, cogiendo el libro y desapareciendo por las escaleras. Seguramente camino a la biblioteca. Hermione no era capaz de reaccionar.

_25 de Diciembre, __La Madriguera, 01h03'_

A Hermione le había costado bastante tiempo en asimilar lo que Snape le había dicho, concretamente 20 minutos y 3 copas de whisky de fuego. Y ahora se tambaleaba por las escaleras camino de la biblioteca con un millón de preguntas en la cabeza y sin ningún modo de preguntarlas sin levantar sospecha. También se preguntaba por qué Harry miraba tanto a Snape, y ahora que lo pensaba Harry también la había estado vigilando. Ya le preguntaría al ojiverde más tarde, ahora eran unos ojos morados los que importaban.

Llamó a la puerta y ningún sonido se escuchó. Quizás se había ido. Pero sin despedirse no. O tal vez si, es Snape al fin y al cabo. Pero de repente la puerta se abrió, nadie detrás de ella y Hermione entró.

"¿Profesor Snape?" dijo ella tímidamente.

"Aqui..." se escuchó su voz desde el fondo donde se guardaban los libros sobre pociones. Hermione sonrió, asi era Snape siempre pensando en los libros. Igual que ella. Al verlo se sorprendió porque Snape estaba sentado en el suelo con solo su camisa y sus pantalones. Descalzo. _Waw bonitos pies_. Muy concentrado y...

"¡Qué hace escribiendo en los libros!" gritó ella arrancándole la pluma de las manos. Snape la miró sin alterarse.

"Pense que eras Molly. Ella a menudo me pide que revise sus libros de pociones para encontrar fallos. Son libros de segunda mano y siempre tienen fallos" explicó tranquilamente Snape. Hermione se sonrojó "Y ahora si me devuelves la pluma seguiré corrigiéndolos"

"Si...si claro...lo siento" dijo ella dándosela. Snape la cogió y se le quedó mirando con una ceja levantada.

"¿Y bien? ¿A qué a venido, Srta Granger?"

"Yo...eh...tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle, pero si esta ocupado me marcho" dijo ella con el valor Gryffindor que la había abandonado. Snape se levantó y puso el libro en la repisa. Dio un toque a la pluma y el tintero y estos desaparecieron.

"Ya no estoy ocupado. Vamos a sentarnos" dijo él tirando de su brazo y llevándola hacia la chimenea donde había dos sillones. Se sentaron.

"¿Y bien?" repitió Snape

"Yo... bueno... " Hermione no sabía por donde empezar, así que decidió hacerle la pregunta sin rodeos "¿Por qué ha dicho que no me rechazó? Si lo hizo"

"No, que me controlara no significa que la rechazara, Srta Granger" Ambos sabían que hablaban del beso "Así que no, técnicamente no la rechacé"

"Entonces, técnicamente quería hacerlo" dijo ella más envalentonada. Snape levantó una ceja.

"Técnicamente sigo siendo su profesor por lo que me niego a contestar a esa pregunta"

"Eso es un sí" dijo ella. Snape se levantó de la silla brúscamente y apoyó sus manos en cada brazo del sillón de ella. Ella se encogió temiendo que lo hubiera enfadado. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

"Claro que es un si, Granger, quién rechazaría una boca tan sumamente deliciosa como la suya" dijo él con su cara muy cerca de la de ella. Hermione inconscientemente se relamió los labios. Snape rió con un lado de su boca y separó un poco su cara de la de ella "Pero de nuevo está borracha y aún sigo siendo su profesor" fue a apartarse completamente de ella cuando de repente sintió un tirón de las solapas de su camisa y un segundo después sus labios finos tocaban los labios calientes y carnosos de Hermione.

_03 de enero, Hogwart, 22h13'_

Harry se aburría como una ostra. Y Ron, y Seamus y...y todos los Gryffindor que estaban en la Sala Común estaba profundamente aburridos. La mayoría habían terminado ya su tarea y los que no estaban hartos de hacerla. De repente se escuchó un ronquido y todos miraron en la dirección del sonido. Algunos jadearon de sorpresa, otros simplemente comenzaron a reirse.

Harry y Ron eran de los que estaban sorprendidos ya que el causante del ronquido era Hermione. Se había quedado dormida encima de uno de sus libros. DORMIDA! HERMIONE! Era un echo que debían guardar en su memoria. Al rato Ron siguió jugando al ajedrez con Seamus, pero Harry continuaba mirando a Hermione, que desde la noche de Navidad se había estado comportado de forma muy extraña. Quizás no debería haber bajado la guardia con ella. De pronto a Harry se le ocurrió la brillante idea de practicar su legeremacia sin pronunciar palabra, así él practicaría y de camino tranquilizaría sus dudas.

Mirándola fijamente se concentró y pensó la palabra en su mente. A las tres veces notó como entraba en la mente de Hermione. Harry se sintió contentísimo, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pasó las imágenes de su cabeza hasta acabar en la fiesta de Navidad. Snape se sentó a su lado, _¡Le susurró algo al oído el bastardo! _Pero se fue del salón. Entonces Hermione se quedó pensativa. Harry volvió a pasar las imágenes hasta que se paró en una en la que Hermione estaba con Snape hablaban y luego fueron a sentarse delante de la chimenea.

Harry los siguió y estuvo atento a la conversación, blasfemando a Snape por coquetear con ella. De repente Snape se levantó, su cara muy cerca de la de ella. Y alabó sus labios _¡Maldito bastardo! Ni se te ocurra tocarla o lo lamentaras._ Por lo visto Snape no quiso hacer nada, pero Hermione no estaba por la labor de terminar tan pronto y en un tirón de su camisa juntó sus labios con los de Snape. Harry jadeó.

Snape se separó en un momento de autocontrol y se alejó un poco de ella, más cerca de su sillón que del de ella. Pero Hermione no tenía autocontrol, se levantó, lo empujó en su sillón y se montó a horcajadas en su regazo. Snape soltó un gemido de frustración. La bruja le dominaba. Y él no podía hacer nada para pararla.

Ella comenzó a besar su garganta, su cuello y subiendo hasta su orejas las que lamió y mordisqueó haciendo a Snape suspirar de placer. "Srta Granger pare antes de que se arrepienta" logró decir Snape

"Oh profesor, no sabe cuanto tiempo he querido hacerle esto" susurró ella en su oído "Además con lo que estoy notando entre sus pantalones dudo que me arrepienta" dijo ella rozado sus caderas con las suyas. Snape gimió.

Ella comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y pronto estaba en en el suelo. Snape se limitaba a dejarse dar placer, estaba como paralizado por la valentía de la castaña. Ella comenzó a acariciar su pecho, pasando las manos por las cicatrices de él. Harry se fijó bien. _Merlin! Snape ha sufrido más de lo que yo creía. _Ella pareció notarlo también porque una sombra de tristeza cruzó su cara. Pero antes de que Snape se diera cuenta la sustituyó por una cara de lujuria pura.

Sin previo aviso Hermione comenzó a lamer los pezones duros de Snape, él se limitaba a gemir y a acariciar su espalda por debajo de la camisa. Nunca nadie le había dado tanto placer con solo meras caricias. Nunca nadie le había echo meras caricias. Snape suspiró placenteramente.

"¿Qué me haces, Hermione?" dijo con un gemido. Ella mordisqueó suavemente su pezón y lo resbaló de su boca para luego subir su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente.

"El amor" contestó ella, firme pero delicada a la vez. Snape se quedó boquiabierto durante un rato hasta que de repente la cogió suavemente por la cara y la besó. Al principio fue un beso suave, delicado pero luego se volvió una lucha lengua contra lengua, una lucha hambrienta, apasionada. Entonces Snape comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de ella.

Harry supo en ese momento que debía irse, supo lo que iba a pasar. Pero no se fue. Su mente de hombre se lo impedía. Iba a ver sexo...gratis! ¿Como desperdiciarlo?

Mientras Harry pensaba por lo visto uno de los dos había transformado el sillón de Hermione en una cama de matrimonio, cosa lista ya que los sillones eran demasiado incómodos para hacerlo bien. Snape la levantó en sus brazos y la colocó en la cama, él se colocó encima suyo, con cuidado de no aplastarla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban desnudos, Snape sonreía con su varita en la mano. Harry supuso que había usado un hechizo para desvestirlos.

Harry entonces vio como Snape admiraba la bellaza que tenía delante. Pechos blancos y sabrosos, cuerpo con curvas, no demasidas ni pocas, las justas...y un triángulo de pelo perfectamente recortado que le llamaba para que lo acariciara. Snape inconscientemente se relamió. Era todo suyo.

Harry no podía apartar los ojos de la escena, Hermione ocultaba un cuerpo genial bajo las ropa. Al igual que Snape que pese a ser delgado tenía un cuerpo bien musculado. Brazos y piernas fuertes. Y...Harry jadeó. _Dios bendito! Se me pondrá a mi así alguna vez? ..._Y un miembro bien dotado.

Snape hundió su cabeza entre los pechos de Hermione y comenzó a lamerlos de aquí para allá, cambiando de uno a otro y alternandolo con caricias de sus manos. Hermione jadeaba placenteramente y rozaba sus caderas inconscientemente con las de él. Snape comenzó a bajar una de sus manos acariciando su vientre, luego su ombligo y luego sus muslos pese al sonido de frustración que salió de la boca de Hermione. Snape se rió entredientes y comenzó a hacer círculos en el interior de sus muslos, cada vez acercándose más a su centro.

Hermione se retorcía bajo su toque, entonces soltó un sonido de placer cuando él sumergió sus dedos entre sus pliegues y dio un toque a su clítoris. Entonces comenzó a jadear cuando él siguió haciendo círculos allí con su dedo pulgar. Él introdujo uno de sus largos y finos dedos dentro de ella, luego otro más y luego un tercero y comenzó a bombear en ella. Al rato Hermione arqueó su espalda y soltó un grito de placer cuando llegó al clímax. Snape bajó su boca y lamió sus zumos, Hermione estuvo a punto de venir otra vez cuando sintió su lengua sedosa en su piel.

"Por favor" suplicó ella. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró.

"¿Por favor qué?" dijo él haciéndose el inocente. Ella soltó un gruñido de frustración.

"Te necesito dentro de mi, ahora" ordenó ella. Él sonrió con satisfacción. Y se colocó entre sus piernas. Introdujo primero su cabeza y más tarde empujó en ella bruscamente. La boca de ella formó una 'O' perfecta cuando sintió como su longitud la llenaba profundamente. Snape entonces comenzó a moverse. Al principio fue lento, como una tortura pero luego él aumentó el ritmo.

Harry sintió como su propia longitud le apretaba los pantalones, pero no quiso irse, tampoco se podía aliviar ya que aunque en la mente de Hermione estuviera en la biblioteca Weasley, en la realidad estaba en la Sala Común rodeado de Gryffindors. Lo más sano habría sido dejar de mirar, pero no podía. Entonces continuó mirando como Hermione se acercaba de nuevo al clímax tirando a Snape con ella. Tras un grito de ella y un gruñido gutural de él, ambos se cayeron agotados en la cama. Harry también se sentía agotado.

De pronto comenzó a sentir una furia interior. _El maldito bastardo se la a tirado! _Lo había decidido, dejaría la mente de Hermione y mataría a ese bastardo por poner sus manos encima de su amiga, pero antes lo torturaría hasta que suplicara. Pero entonces escuchó una declaración que cambió su estado de ánimo.

"Te quiero" se escuchó la voz sedosa de Snape amortiguada por el pelo de ella donde su cara estaba sumergida.

"Y yo a ti"

Entonce sintió como alguien lo tiraba de la mente de Hermione y salió de ella. Se encontró con la cara de Hermione que lo miraba desconcertada y muy muy asustada. Harry había visto lo que había pasado con Snape, ella esperaba su reacción. Él probablemente explotaría e iría para matar a Snape, pero entonces su amigo la abrazó.

"Espero que seas feliz con él"


End file.
